The present invention relates to dust collection systems for belt sanders and the like. More specifically the invention relates to a dust collection system and air filter system which serves as the stand on which the belt sander is mounted. The operator controls both the sander and the powered air moving system of the dust collector by means of a single switch. Baffles within the dust collector enclosure separate the heavy solid particles of grit and waste from the lighter airborne particles. A standard furnace filter extracts the finer particles before the air is returned to the region outside of the collector.
Heretofore, dust collector systems combined with belt sanders have been complex, heavy, not easily moved from place to place and so costly as to prevent their wide use. Operators of belt sanders with dust collectors often operated the sander independently of the dust collector, particularly when the sander was needed only for a rather short time. The dust collector became a nuisance to the operator. Introduction of dust, grit and particles into the air appeared not to be objectionable particularly during these short periods of use.
Increased attention to the air purity in the working environment has been brought about by the Occupational Safety and Health Act as well as by various state and industry health and safety boards. There is a need for a simple, low cost effective dust collector system for belt sanders which is activated each and every time the sander is operated.